The Broken Soul
by ShatteredInfinite
Summary: They tried to stop the skeletal man, but couldn't. They just want to spend more time. Just a bit more time with their best and only friend. Now that they've gotten there, the timeline is a bit different from before. They then start to see fragments of their past and future during their time in the Underground. They now want to kill the one who knows about Timelines. *COMPLETED
1. Second Beginnings

**So this is my first story right now. I might continue it, but I'd love it if you all review it for now.**

* * *

"Damnit!" Chara couldn't help yelling. "The damn pain though..." They looked at their leg with blood spilling out of a few cuts from the rocks they hit on the way down. "Damn. The pain's unbearable. Hate it."

Chara looked around with all their might, keeping their hands on their injured leg. "Weird..." they muttered under their breath. They looked down at a patch of flowers they landed on. Dandelions. "Their fault for being here." They shook their head. "Anyone here!?" Chara cried out. "Please! Is someone here?"

The legend that made them go to Mt. Ebott rang in Chara's head over and over. Chara wanted to leave forever and decided that it would be best if they went to Mt. Ebott to disappear. They even made a plan for their own death. Sadly for them, these plans are now gone. Chara still lived at the moment. They remembered what they did to get here. They remember all the pain they inflicted and smirked. it was a fun game to say the least. They didn't want to stab themself, shoot themself or at least hang themself. No, they wanted to disappear completely. With no trace of them existing

Their plans for dying came from the story of the past. Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: humans and monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races because of the humans' greed. Humans attacked any monster they came intact with. The humans slaughtered any monster. Death is unpredictable still. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters Underground with a magical spell. Even today, the story is told from generation to generation. The orphanage was now a blood house that they created. It was really fun as they remembered.

"H-hello?" a voice from far away startled Chara. "Is anyone there?" The voice sounded like they were a boy, about Chara's own age. Maybe even the same age.

Chara remained silent. They didn't know whether to answer the voice or not. It was just a boy though, so what harm could it be?

"Yes!" There was an obvious worry in Chara's voice. They were still desperate to live. "I'm over here!"

There was a quiet shuffle of feet that got Chara's immediate attention. Out of a corner peeks a small... goat? He stood, peeking from the corner at them with actual clothes on with a concerned look. He walked a little bit toward them, letting Chara see him fully. He could a monster or something. Maybe he could fulfill the mission Chara had but failed at. He could end Chara and still no one up above would know about Chara or even remember them

"Weird. Not only does he talk in english, but he wears clothes and stands on his back legs..." Chara commented under their breath. He had long floppy ears at his side and surprisingly no shoes. This goat kid is actually about their height too as well.

"Hello? Are you alright?" the goat kid asked them.

"I really don't know anymore. I don't know at all." Chara said under their breath. They shook their head. "I fell down from there." They rose their hand from their leg and point up at the little patch of sky they can see down from here and tilt their head up, but enough that they can still see that kid.

"Above? That means..." Chara's hand slowly falls to my injured leg as they tilted their head down to face the goat kid. "...you're a human!"

The thoughts jumble in and out of Chara's head. The humans. The monsters that were trapped Underground. In here. And Chara just fell from a mountain with an unfortunately temporary memory complex that almost seemed to be living. As if it was pure DETERMINATION. **"A MISSION. NEW MISSION. OVER. OVER. AS THIS IS TWO. "**

"Yes! And I can't move! I'm hurt!" Chara informed the goat kid. He walked closer to them, though faster than before. "Could you help me?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I can help you over to my mom's house." The boy kneeled down and slided Chara's arm over his shoulder. "It's not far from here. My name's Asriel."

"Chara." they told Asriel as he helped them stand with their possibly broken legs. They couldn't feel them, but they know the legs wobbled as he tried to walk with Chara. They could see him look at them in the corner of their eyes.

"Don't worry. The Ruins aren't very long to get through. I think it might take us about five minutes." Asriel smiles at me. "Come on. Everything is gonna be okay Chara."

On the way to Asriel's house, Chara studied Asriel. He was a good kid it seemed. A bit too nice of what he did compared to what the humans did to monsters though. He had helped them get to the house while noticing the Ruins common pattern on the walls and multiple monsters saying hello to Asriel. It's like the kid is popular or something.

"Mom!" Asriel yelled through the door. "We have company!"

Several locks made sounds as the door finally opened. From inside the house a larger goat with a purple dress with some sort of symbol on it opened the door from inside. "My goodness! A human! Come in! Come in!"

Asriel and the goat lady were strange to Chara. Chara had hoped they would kill them, but now, something felt strange to them. Something different. They knew that they could change somethings here, but they didn't want to interrupt the current timeline. Soon, they knew that Toriel would heal them or something like that and then they would go to the castle and then they would be able to spend all the time in the world with Asriel.

"This is Chara. She's pretty hurt and can't really stand on their own." Asriel informs the larger mother goat as she steps aside to let the two of them in. "Though I think they're legs might have been broken from the fall as well mom."

Asiel's mom walks into a long hallway and disappears from Asriel and Chara's sight. The two off them step inside the house and they got to look around. There's a staircase as they walk in and the living room to my left and a hallway to their right. A regular size kind of house for monsters.

"Asriel bring Chara in here!" the mother calls to Asriel.

He nods and looks at Chara. "My mom can help you, but I think you might have to stay awhile to rest." Asriel says, trying to reassure them. He walks over with Chara into the last room in the hallway.

The room looks almost exactly like a human room. A king size bed. A dresser. A closet. The usual items that a house might have. Asriel's mother looks at us from standing near the bed, adjusting the sheets on the bed.

"Come, come!" she told the two of them, but mostly Asriel, because of Chara's legs. Asriel nodded and led them to the bed slowly. "My name is Toriel. You might have to stay with us now Chara, so rest up..." In those last moments of her sentence, Chara's vision became cloudy, and they fell onto the bed unconscious.

 **"THE MISSION. THE MISSION. A NEW MISSION."** Chara's voice told themself. **"YOU WON'T FORGET IT. THESE MONSTERS. THERE NEEDS TO BE SOMEONE HERE THAT CAN HELP ME."** And Chara forgot what they were going to do and the voice of DETERMINATION entirely.


	2. Awoken

**Yay... I guess. Uh, so... I did another chapter... But nobody came.**

* * *

"What just-" Chara sprung up from the bed. They looked around, noticing that they were tucked in the bed they was in the room they entered with Asriel. Chara blacked out for what could have been hours, days, or maybe weeks. It was hard to see, but they could tell no one else was there, but they did hear someone talking from outside the door. Luckily, it was just loud enough for Chara to hear without fault.

Chara rubbed their eyes and yawned. This... was a _bit_ different from what was supposed to happen. They were at least supposed to get healed by Toriel, but that didn't look like that had happened at all. Something was different. It left an unsettling feeling in Chara's stomach. None of this... was supposed to end up like this. It was supposed to end when they jumped down, but even that didn't work. Toriel was supposed to heal them with their stupid magic and even _that_ didn't happen. Chara felt like they were going to throw up.

"Mommy, is Chara going to be alright?" a voice asked from outside the door. The voice made Chara jump, but when they listened to the voice, they calmed down. It was only Asriel. A small monster child that helped Chara earlier. He looked up at the door and then at his mother. Toriel.

"Yes my child, your father's personal scientist will arrive here to see the human with something they have worked on." Toriel replied to Asriel, while dusting off the sides of her purple dress.

"Alright mommy, but when will daddy be coming over?" Asriel asked Her. He puffed out his cheeks at his mother and stomped on the floor.

Toriel sighed. "He won't be coming here my child. In fact, we may have to end the vacation early and head back home. He will want to see Chara, but he can't rule his kingdom while he's on vacation my child." she explained.

"Alright... Do you think I can see Chara soon?" he asked her.

She sighed. "Maybe when they wake up, then you might be able to talk to Chara. Alright my child?" Asriel nodded. Toriel smiled and patted him on the head. "Come. I made snail pie."

They walked a bit further out of the hallway until the doorbell rang. It Chara and Asriel a bit, but Toriel knew who it was and walked toward the door to answer it. She opened the door and was greeted by a tall skeleton in a black trench coat who was adjusting the sleeves of the trench coat. The skeleton had a smooth, hard head and black gloves on. He put his hands behind his back in a fashionable manner just before Toriel greeted him.

"Well hello Mr. Gaster." Toriel said happily to the skeleton. "It has been a while since we have seen each other. Please, come in!"

Gaster smiled and nodded at her, and then bowed down to her. "Your majesty." She moved out of the way to let the tall thin skeleton in the house. He lowers his head as he steps in, not wanting for the door frame to hit him. "May you lead me to this... human that King Asgore told me about a few days ago?"

"Yes." Toriel looked over at Asriel who was behind her. Che smiled at him to try and get him to stop worrying about Chara and now the skeleton. "Why don't you start eating dear?" He nodded and ran into the dining room. She lead Gaster down the hall to the last door.

"I hope we can talk after we're done. I've gotten a ton jokes I need to tell you. A... skele-ton." She giggled to herself while Gaster sighed.

"I see why Asgore doesn't like jokes..." he muttered. He put on a believable fake smile. "That would be wonderful." he told her as he entered the room Chara slept in. He immediately shut the door, but as quietly as he could. He stared at the human in bed.

Chara stared right back at him. "Who are you?" they asked the skeleton. He simply smiled at them rose a chair up with some sort of telekinesis and placed it next to the bed with a swift motion of his long, thin finger. "What was-"

"First things first Chara," Gaster interrupted them, "your legs are broken, are they not?" Chara almost flinched as he ignored them. They nodded slowly while showing a hint of anger. "Hmmm... Alright..." He pulled a syringe from his trench coat pocket. "This won't hurt that much."

Gaster placed the needle right up onto Chara's arm before sliding it into her arm and slowly injected a liquid of some kind into them. After he counted in his head for ten seconds he took the syringe out.

"What was that for?" Chara as they rubbed where he took the syringe out, and frowned seeing blood drip out.

"It was a test." Gaster simply explained. He placed the syringe in his pocket and looked at Chara, as if he was waiting for back talk from them. "I was testing to see if I might be able to duplicate Monsters' healing abilities and I had requested that Toriel wouldn't have healed you so that I may test this out. Luckily, it worked. If it didn't, you would have died."

"I don't even know you! You don't go up to people and give them shots! YOU COULD HAVE ALMOST KILLED ME!" Chara yelled at him. He sighed and stood up, almost hitting the ceiling of the room and started to pace back and forth. "And now you're starting to ignore me?!" Faint memories started to flow back to Chara.

" **I'LL DO IT."** the voice echoed inside their head. " **I'LL TURN THEM ALL TO DUST. DUST."**

"Kiddo... You're a special kind of human..." he stopped pacing for a small moment and studied Chara. He shook his head and continued to pace. "That drug I just injected you with is one of my new formulas to increase healing of any kind, no matter what the injury. The thing is, the patent still has to be conscious. Surprisingly, you were still alive since you were unconscious about a week ago. Anyway... you should try moving your legs."

The skeleton made Chara uneasy, much like when they woke up. This was the man who stopped Toriel from healing them so that he could test out his little heaing shot thing for his own benefit. It was almost a bit... human like. He was very much like humans, as if he knew a lot about them. Well, he _is_ probably a scientist after all. The strange get-up that he wore gave it away. Chara hesitated before they did what the skeleton guy told them to do. Eventually, with a few minutes of awkward silence, they did just that. Chara moved to the side of the bed to face him and bent their legs back and forth. Their legs were fixed in an instance like magic. The surprised Chara lept out of bed and looked up at Gaster.

"Who are you?" they asked him.

He smiled at them and knelt down to get at eye level. "My name is W. D. Gaster. I am the royal scientist for the king who assigned me to come here and help you." He stood back up and opened the door of the room and walked toward Toriel. Royal scientist eh? Chara hated the man already. He acted too much like a human, that it hurt Chara's guts just looking at him and thinking about it.

Chara was confused. By the talking skeleton and these new memories. "Gas-ter?" They shook their head and headed out the door. They slowly walked out the hall as they saw Toriel and Gaster talk.

"Thank you for this." Gaster smiled at Toriel as he put a satchel over his shoulder that she had just given him. "These samples will definitely help me with my tests."

Toriel nodded. "You are most certainly welcome Mr. Gaster, but I think you need to stay. You should remember, if you're alone and get too cold you might become ice-olated."

Gaster immediately turned around and exited the house. Toriel turned toward Chara. "Well look who's awake?" she asked excitedly. She walked over and took Chara's hand. "My child, I hope you don't mind, but I had to dress you because your other clothes were ripped and had blood all over them. You're in some of Asriel's clothing. Luckily, they fit. You look like you enjoy them too." She gave them a reassuring smile.

Asriel came running over to Chara, taking their hand away from Toriel. "Come on Chara! I got some games we can play now that you're up!" He dragged Chara over to the living room floor. Luckily Chara didn't fall over, but was close to for someone who hasn't walked in a week.

Asriel opened a game box that was in the middle of the living room. "We should play this game! I always beat mom, so it isn't that fun."

"Yeah, alright." Chara questioned the skeleton, Toriel, and Asriel. If this were to be their new family, Chara would stay in the Underground forever. They played together with Asriel while thinking of a way to kill the damned skeleton. If anyone here would kill, it'd be Chara. And Chara keeps their promises. They almost felt like a god. Someone who could control. They thought for a minute before shaking off the thought. They came back here to see Asriel. The center of Chara universe. The one person that she had and soon will love.

" **I NEED TO END HUMANITY SOMEHOW. I MUST COMPLETE MY MISSION. I'LL CONTROL FATE DOWN HERE AND DOWN THERE! NO ONE WILL STAND IN MY WAY! I'LL KILL ANYONE I MEET."** Then, like before, they forgot the voice. " **DAMN YOU GASTER!"**


	3. Adventure

**Thanks Aranaagf for the encouragement! I might update this a little bit slower because of school crap, but (hopefully) I will be working on this daily.**

 **Let chapter 3 commence...**

* * *

Another week went by as Chara stayed with Toriel and Asriel. In that amount of time, they learn who King Asgore is and how Toriel and Asriel were apart of the royal family. After their recovery, she suggested them to go back to the castle for a surprise for Chara. In fact, Toriel seemed to care for Chara like her own child. Though, Chara studied the actions of Toriel, confused still about emotions and family. The royal family taking so care of a dirty human who wants to die annoyed the hell out of Chara. To them, it made no sense.

Toriel then started to lead Chara and Asriel out of the Ruins and past Snowdin, into the Waterfalls. All of them occasionally had people run up to the group to see Asriel and Toriel.

Snowdin was... weird for Chara. Not only did it not make any sense, but something unsettling happened. They had seen two different things... that immediately disappeared. The first was a fish woman and a tall skeleton talk to them. The second was a long red scarf disappear right on the snowy ground. The other weird part was that they felt this feeling before. When they fell, the flowers almost... didn't seem real. Though Chara tried to shake off the thought of what it was, they somehow always thought back to those moments.

"How long is this gonna take?" Asriel whinned to her for the third time, even though he already knew the answer.

"I don't know my child." she answered to her son and sighed soon after.

Chara sighed and was exhausted just like Asriel. It was a bit frustrating to walk all the way there, but it would be worth it. They tried thinking of something to keep the occupied. _There was the guy in Snowdin who sold Nice Cream instead of ice cream. That was a difference between the Underground and above. Monsters have magic and humans above had magic, but in this day and age they don't. In a generation, it just vanished._ Chara yawned and stopped thinking.

Chara and Asriel had the hardest time just trying to keep up with Toriel. "Where are we going after the Waterfalls?" Chara asked her after a few seconds of silence.

"Hotlands, my child." she answered. "They are right after the Waterfalls. Then, we can reach the castle. How about you two have some fun? I need to rest here, so you two can play." Toriel sat down on the ground and sighed.

Asriel looked at Chara. "Let's go!" They both run off and soon reach two twin houses. "Huh? I haven't been here before. Maybe we should go back..."

"No! Don't be silly!" Chara told to him. "Let's go see who lives here!" Chara smiled as they went up to the door. They then knocked on the door of the left house and from the other side, a ghost answered the door. This made Chara step back as it surprised them.

"Well hello there!" The ghost said emergently. "Blooky? The prince is here!" The ghost said to the other one in the house. Napstablook looked at Asriel.

"H-hi." Napstablook said shyly to him.

"Hi!" Asriel said to the two of them. "We were-uh-seeing -uh... We wanted to-"

"See you!" Chara finished for him.

"Y-yeah!" Asriel said unsurely.

"Well it's glad to meet you!" The happy ghost said. From behind Chara, multiple swears could be heard. They turned around to see a... dummy walk fly toward them.

"TWERPS GET AWAY!" The Mad Dummy yelled as it pushed Asriel and Chara away. The two fall down on the ground. Chara gritted their teeth and got up from the ground. They marched toward the the ghost.

"Was that necessary?!" Chara yelled at it. The energetic ghost floated over and sighed at Chara and Asriel.

"I'm sorry you two. He's usually better than this. I'll go and talk to him." The ghost closed the door and yelling could be heard from outside.

Chara gasped as they last see the energetic ghost. But they soon shook the thought off again. They continued to play with Asriel for a while before their thoughts went back to _that._ They felt the feeling. A familiar feeling. They knew they haven't met the ghosts before, but yet they all seemed familiar. The energetic ghost especially. It was the same for the flowers and the scarf. They didn't feel real, but yet Chara had seen them. _Was it some sort of vision?_ Chara thought to themself. _It wouldn't be a crazy idea as... well... I'm in the Underground and alive, so it could be a possibility. Could it have been an error in the timeline?_ _Did I mess something up?_

Chara giggled as they ran away from Asriel. They turned around while running to talk to him. "You can't catch me!" They laughed more and turned around to run more. Asriel almost caught up to Chara until they darted in a different direction.

"What game are we playing again Chara?" Asriel followed Chara a little bit faster, almost able to get them.

"We're playing tag-" Chara answered just before getting tackled by Asriel from behind. They both fell to the ground. Asriel and Chara then sat up and laughed at each other. "You're supposed to tap me, not tackle me!" Chara managed to get out from the laughter. They stood up and put out a hand to Asriel.

"Oh, sorry." Asriel took the hand and was pulled up. The laughter started to diminish as the both of them looked around. "W-where are we?" Asriel looked around frantically trying to figure out where they were. "H-how did we get lost?! Where are we even?!"

"I-I don't know!" Chara said scaredly." They felt scared, but... they felt something new... or... something they may have forgotten. _**BLOODLUST**_. They looked in a direction where sounds were coming from. Asriel noticed Chara and looked to the same place. A dark place, with maybe little to no light being the glowing mushrooms. "Should we go through there?" Chara asked Asriel.

Asriel shook his head. "No. I... I think we came from the other direction. But what are those sounds?" Chara took a step forward. "We should head this way... Chara?"

Chara pondered. This new feeling. Why? What was it? Why did they feel it? Why did they fall? It couldn't have been to die... they wouldn't have wanted to go with Asriel to live after it... So... it had to have been...

"I think someone's playing music. Really loud music too." Chara said, almost ignoring Asriel. "I think who's ever over there could help."

" **WE'LL ONLY CARE ABOUT OURSELF AND HIM."**

Chara stepped forward and then looked back at Asriel and gave him a smile. They walked up to him and took his hand. "Come on. We're a team. We'll do this together." Asriel nodded.

"Okay then." Asriel and Chara held hands as they went into an almost darkened area.

They were frightened, but inside grew a spark. A flame. Memories tried to flow back to Chara, but didn't work. Chara had grown close to the monster. They tried him as their best friend. The memories were almost alive, and didn't like this new aspect of themselves. At times in the Underground, they hated remembering what they did above, but at times... they loved the memory. They adored. But someone is more important than the bloodshed, even if was fun. That's the reason they came back... right?

Asriel followed Chara through the dark forest like area and stopped once the music got a little bit louder. "Who's even playing the music?"

Chara could feel Asriel grip their hand tighter, but felt the hand loosen and leave all once. He walked further without Chara's guidance toward the music where a light was coming from. "Wait a sec... I know who they are now!" Asriel went into the place where the light was coming from.

"Hold up!" Chara ran after him. They looked at where they were now. With... cat like things all around with Asriel. They walked over to Asriel who was greeting them. The cat thingys had black hair and even shirts for all of them. "What the hell?"

"hOI! i'm temmie!" said the cat like thing named Temmie to Chara and walked up to them. They walked back a little, surprised by the 'Temmie'. "and dis my friend... temmie!"

Another one walked up to them. "hOI! i'm temmie! and dis my friend... temmie!"

"hOI! i'm temmie! don forget my friend..." another Temmie said to Chara from the other side. The Temmies then looked at one more Temmie who walked forward to them.

"Hi. I'm Bob." it said to Chara.

"Uhhh..." Chara was dumbfounded of what was going on. They have seen monsters here and there, Frogit, Aaron, Moldsmal, and even a flying dummy and ghosts along the way, but nothing like this... Temmie cat things. They looked back over to Asriel who continued to talk to these Temmies. They walked over to him.

He turned to see me. "We're in Tem Village. Home of... well... the Temmies." He looked back at one of the Temmies who sits in a cardboard box and calls it the... Tem Shop.

"Do you know the way to the... uh... the trashyard is?" they asked the Temmie. It thought for a moment.

"temmie don no who dat is." it answered. Asriel shook his head.

"No. We're talking about A PLACE." Asriel explained to it.

"oHHH! Twash liv ova dar." The Temmie pulled out map and gave it to them. Asriel looked over Chara's shoulder and looked at it. "It liv ova in top leff cerner." They both looked at the top left corner of the map, reading 'Twash' with what is supposed to be a house right next to it.

"Thank you." Asriel said to Temmie. The Temmie only smiled back at them. They turned around and followed the map directions with Asriel.

After a little while, they spotted a similar spot they've seen before in the previous timeline...

And in no time, Asriel and Chara had slept as they both were pretty tired. Luckily, Toriel had found them soon after they had fallen asleep. She walked frantically toward the two sleeping children and patted each one on the head. "I love you two. Please children... don't go running off again." She whispered in the Asriel and Chara's ear. "My children... I don't want you two to leave me. We will have a happy ending, so please, do not run off."

" **IF I DIDN'T... IT'D BE NO FUN AT ALL."**

Chara heard the voice and opened their eyes. What they saw was unbelievable and impossible. It was darkness all around them. Nothing else in sight. Just. Complete. Darkness. Chara was just floating in an empty void. Nothing. There was nothing. Chara felt a small gust of wind blow upon their face and soon, the wind increased, becoming louder and louder. Chara thought of several ideas before remaining on one:

 **Everything was... ERASED from existence.**


	4. Bound Memories

**Thank you Aranaagf for another review and thanks for the idea IAmBehindYou123! I'm have already edited my chapters a little bit now and I might edit some time later if I find it necessary. I edited the chapters a bit already if you all haven't seen that. Now, as for the chapter... First off, there are gonna be some OC's in this chapter and I'm also gonna say that this chapter is pretty different as well as being a bit darker at the end... So there's that.**

 **Chapter 4: Bound Memories**

* * *

"Chara! It's breakfast time! Get up!" The Caretaker yelled, trying to open the locked door from outside the room. "And I will be removing this door entirely tomorrow!"

"NO! I'M DEAD! LEAVE ME ALONE!" the almost 10 year old yelled at The Caretaker from inside their room. They rose from their bed and and threw the pillow at the door out of anger. They growled at the caretaker. Chara laid back down in the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"If you don't come out of there, you won't have any food until lunch!" she threatened to Chara. They growled once more.

"GO TO HELL!" Chara yelled back at her. The Caretaker clicked her tongue and stomped down the hallway to the other orphans. They sighed to themself and put there hands over their eyes. They then spread their fingers out to see the ceiling and giggle. "Today's the day..." They laughed a bit more before rising up. They crisscrossed their legs and stared at the door with a smile. They then looked around the room that they were gonna leave that day.

There was a small table next to Chara's bed with a broken lamp and a digital alarm clock, which was broken as well. There was an identical table next to the other bed in the room. Chara's roommate. In between the two beds was the window that Chara never opened. Three or so years ago, they found duct tape and had taken down the curtains to their window in the room. They then continued to duck tape the window until they ran out of it, to block out the light from outside. The Caretaker had yelled at Chara for awhile and had even not given them dinner for a day because of the incident. Chara smiled from the memory.

The old room that they have basically lived in all their life still looked clean. Mostly thanks to their roommate, Alexa. She had been with Chara since they had arrived when they were four years old. Alexa was a year older than Chara and was like an older sister for them. A guardian. Though, to Chara, Alexa is more of an annoyance. They didn't really know what siblings were still.

Chara turned their body around and looked at the time. "Hmmm. I guess I could sleep for a few more hours. There isn't really anything to do until dinner." Their smile slowly disappeared and they sighed. They slid off their bed and slowly walked over to the pillow that they threw at the door and put it in their arms. They walked back to their bed and placed down the pillow. They got back in their bed and pulled the covers over their face.

"The Caretaker is gonna be trouble. She's gonna stop me first, so I'll need to kill _her_ first. Because I need to and because I want to." Chara mumbled to themself from underneath the covers. "Next, there's gonna be chaos going on. I could kill some of the others... Alexa might be some trouble after that. She probably won't want me to leave." Chara giggle as they shifted to their left side. "This is going to a blast." With that, Chara fell asleep.

* * *

"Chara!" a familiar voice yelled. It wasn't the damn Caretaker, so that was good news to Chara.

They rubbed their eyes and yawned. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Just let me get up." they hissed. They rolled out of the bed and fell flat on their face on the ground. "Damn that hurt." Chara pushed themself up the floor and then stretched their arms. "I'm almost there Aly." they said, using the nickname that Alexa had given herself to Chara. They walked over to the door with their arms dangled in front of them. They unlocked the door and stared at Alexa with a straight face.

Alexa smiled at Chara. She was wearing her similar apparel of blue skinny jeans and no socks. She had a bright, sky blue t-shirt on with her purple blaceret on her left wrist. She had blue eyes. She also had her blonde hair, but in the beginning of the week, she died part of her hair a lime green color for no apparent reason.

"Well there you-"

"I will slam the door on your face if you don't get in here right now." Chara said to her, cutting off her sentence.

"Alright, alright!" Chara moved out of the way to let Alexa in their room. She waltzed in with a deep blue plate and held it in front of Chara. "I managed to grab some for you. I never really see you eat out there for breakfast, so I didn't know what to really get you."

Chara started at the food on the plate. There was a split toasted bagel, with a scrambled egg in between. There were also two strips of bacon on the side. And, just for Chara, a chocolate bar, just for the starving child. They started to drool.

"Uh, Chara?" Alexa tilted her head and looked at the kid. Chara shook their head, trying to snap back into reality and looked at Alexa.

"This is good." Chara grabbed the plate from Alexa and sat down on their bed. They grabbed the chocolate bar first and ripped off the wrapper violently. She to eat it and then continued to stared at Alexa. "Anything else you need to say?"

Chara was a bit more tame and relaxed if they were given a chocolate bar. The chocolate bars were usually on special occasion for Chara or if they haven't been acting well. It was also used to get Chara to help others. Chocolate was the only thing that they liked in the whole orphanage. They found everyone else insignificant, annoying humans who were just waiting for them to get adopted, or die.

"Uh, yeah..." Alexa scratched her head. "Sorry Char, but I wasn't able to find where Ms. Sharena and the other high school helpers keep the knives." She sighed and looked down at the floor. She looked back up to see Chara. "Speaking of which, are you gonna tell me what you need a knife for yet Char?"

Chara shook their head at her and out the chocolate bar down. "Not yet Aly..." They put a finger in front of their lips and made a huge grin. "It's a surprise for the entire orphanage." Alexa smiled. They took a bite of the chocolate bar. She might be more of a problem then I thought she would be. Probably even worse than The Caretaker.

"Well, we got 'bout less than half an hour left before dinner. Maybe 10 minutes actually. Anything you wanna do in the meantime?" Alexa sat right next to Chara on the bed. They sighed, but continued to devour the chocolate and they then shook their head.

"Nah. Not really." Chara answered her with the candy bar still in their mouth.

Alexa sighed and rested her head on Chara's shoulder. "Did you get any adoption papers from her office yet today? I swear, they'll find you doing that next time Char. Then they'll be angry." Alexa told them. They sighed.

"I know... and I actually got the damn files on who could be leaving last night." Chara said as they finished their chocolate bar. They put the down on their bed and got up. They they then dropped down to floor level and reached under their bed.

There were wrappers of other candy bars and pieces of gum from a few years ago as well. Chara moved some cardboard boxes full of other papers. They would check every single Friday night the documents that The Caretaker keeps in their office to see if there was anything new. Then, they would copy the paper and place the originals back where they found them. Chara would take and recycled cardboard boxes and store the copied documents inside the boxes. They would always store the boxes under their bed so they could learn about who left before, will leave, and who hasn't gotten close to adoption yet, like Chara and Alexa for instance.

After a few minutes Chara had found the documents they were looking for. They yawned and stood up to see Alexa. "Here." Chara said to her, handing her a few pieces of the documents. "I skimmed it, but I haven't really found anything useful." They sat back on the bed and grabbed their bagel and devoured most of it while watching Alexa flip through the documents.

"Hey at least-" A sound of the usual bell cut off Alexa's sentence.

"Dinner time everyone!" The Caretaker's voice echoed in Chara's head. _It's time._

Most of the group of children walked to the large table with chicken on a large plate in the middle of the table. Four of the high schoolers that came here to help around, got other children to the table slowly. Chara sat down at her spot. On their right was Alexa and on their left was a little brat that might have been four years younger than Chara. They found the kid annoying as hell, but the kid didn't really talk much and was very similar to the same situation as they had been in. Abandoned since birth.

Chara looked down in front of them on the table and soon giggled. Fork, spoon and knife. The Caretaker. She had made her last mistake. Chara reached down and touched their knife and stroked it's handle. _And. Here. We. Go._

"Caretaker, I got something to show you!" Chara called to her. She walked over to their side and kneeled down by their chair. She opened her mouth to speak, but Chara jabbed the knife into The Caretaker's neck. Of course, the knife isn't really sharp, but it was still better than nothing.

There were screams and shouts, but Chara ignored all. They did see all of the people who were once sitting at the table and left it. They looked at the table and the chicken. There was a bigger and better knife than what Chara had. They smiled and stood up on their chair, stretched out their arms and reached it. They got off of their chair to see the high schoolers trying to stop Chara. One of them called 911 and took The Caretaker away. Three others came to Chara to probably hold them down until someone came. Chara wasn't exactly interested to see what happened next.

The first student reached for the knife in Chara's hand, which was already a big mistake. They slid under the high school and turned around. While he turned around, they stabbed him with the knife in the side, making blood spill out. They took the knife out and back in, having the blood spill everywhere on the floor and Chara. Chara did this right until the next high schooler came. They took the knife and ran at the girl and thrusted the knife in the stomach. The blood stained the girl's shirt. Chara took the knife out and then swung vertically, horizontally, and diagonally. Blood got everywhere on everything in the room.

Chara stepped back from the second high schooler and looked at the blood on the floor. "Heh, heh, heh." They giggled and soon laughed psychotically. "This is the best farewell party I could ever ask for!" they cried out. They walked out the door and stared at the mountain they needed to climb.

"Char! Just what the hell are you?" Chara turned around to see Alexa. They gripped the knife harder. "I don't want leave me! I-I-I want to go with you!" The words surprised Chara, but they went up to Alexa and hugged them.

"That reminds me... I forgot to give you your present." They gave a psychotic smile. With that, Chara stabbed Alexa in the back with the knife. Blood spilled from her back and soaked Alexa's shirt as the blood dripped down.

"I... I... I... I..." Alexa tried to speak, but had a hard time to get out the right words. "I lo... you..." Chara took the knife out of her back and more blood dripped out. They let go of Alex and she fell down to the ground. Chara turned around and looked toward the mountain. Mt. Ebott.

"Well then." Chara started. They walked up slowly to the mountain trail that had a sign that said in big letters: _**DO NOT TRAVEL UP THIS MOUNTAIN**_. They giggled as they threw the sign on the dirt ground. "I had the best farewell party. I killed some people. My last meal was chocolate. I think that falling down the mountain would be better to erase any trace of myself than to shoot myself, hang myself, or even slit my own throat. My journey has ended-"

"Hey Chara? Are you awake yet?" the furry kid asked them. Chara sprang up from where they slept together. They looked at Asriel confused.

Something has happened. First, they had seen darkness. Absolute nothing. Then, all of a sudden, they had seen the past. What they had done to get to the point where they were today. Everything from their past, expect the darkness. _What the hell was that?_

Chara nodded toward Asriel. "Yeah. Come on! We need to go, don't we?"

* * *

 **Oh! That reminds me! I'm giving the chapters names now...**

 **That's all I really had to say down here.**

 **Please review if you haven't before.**


	5. Two Brothers

**Here is chapter 5 for all of you.**

 **Two Brothers.**

* * *

Chara looked in awe at the gigantic castle. It couldn't have been expressed in words. That's how unbelievable the castle was. They had never seen anything like it up above. It shimmered of beautiful colors in the windows. It could have been made of the purest of materials: gold, emerald, ruby, sapphire and diamonds. They knew that they never seen anything like it up above. Possibly because they've been stuck in the orphanage their entire life.

Chara felt a tug on their striped shirt's sleeve. They looked to their right at Asriel who had a large grin on his face. Chara made a fake smile at Asriel.

"I can't wait for you to meet dad!" Asriel said excitedly. He jumped up and down right before he let go of Chara's sleeve. Chara stopped smiling and took another look at him. A small smile appeared on their face. Though this was a real smile.

"Me too." they whispered, just loud enough for him hear. They looked at the castle once again to think.

Chara walked along a grey path with Asriel to their right and Toriel right behind them. They had learned about the CORE on their way journey to New Home and had seen it from far away. Toriel had explained that Gaster did all of his research there and would be coming over around sometime after Chara was introduced to the king and bring his two children along as well. Chara didn't know whether to be excited or angered at Gaster. He was changing a lot of things from the last timeline. He knew about DETERMINATION.

Chara felt a hand slip into their hand and flinched. They looked over at Asriel who raised an eyebrow and tilted their head at Chara strangely.

"Are you alright Chara?" Asriel asked them. "You're look kinda, well, scary." Chara looked at him confused, but then removed the confused look on their face.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." They said to Asriel, trying to reassure him.

Toriel spoke up. "My child, you can tell us if you're not feeling right." Chara gritted their teeth.

"I'm alright! Sheesh." They hissed.

There was a calm breeze that hit the backs of the group of three as they continued down the path towards New Home. As soon as they turned the corner after looking at the many buildings there were, Asriel took off into a sprint in the direction of the house. The house was similar to the one in the Ruins, but more grey to it. Toriel walked a bit faster, going ahead of Chara, just to keep up with Asriel.

"Dad!" Asriel yelled, running toward the house. Out of the house a furry boss monster, king Asgore, walked out of the house.

He wore golden armor with a purple cape flowing behind him. Asgore had an almost golden like hair that reached from the tip of his head, down to his chin and above his mouth. There was also a shiny, tiny golden crown on top of his head. He had huge twin horns at the top at his left and right sides of his head. His fluffy ears were hidden behind his massive amount of hair.

"Howdy there Asriel!" Asgore greeted the little child with a hug. He then picked him up and snuggled with him with a bunch of laughs that came from the two. He placed him back on the ground. "How was your vacation?" the king asked his son.

"I missed you dad!" Asriel said to him, hugging his leg. Asgore let out a laugh and looked over to Toriel and Chara.

Chara looked at Asgore and then at Toriel. She looked down at them and gave them assuring smile. She gave her hand out to Chara and they grabbed it. Toriel looked back at Asgore. She walked with them in hand toward him.

"We have someone you might want to meet Gorey." Toriel said to him with a smile. "Their name is Chara and they fell down from the mountain near the vacation home." she informed Asgore.

Asgore smiled at Chara and knelt down to look at them in the eyes. He put out a hand. "Allow me to welcome you to the Underground. My name is Asgore and it is very nice to meet you." They took their hand away from Toriel's and then stared at Asgore's hand. They reached their hand out and shook the massive monster hand.

"Hi." Chara simply said to him. Asgore smiled at them making them smile a little back at him.

Asgore stood up and looked everyone there. "Come on. Let's go in." he said to the family and human child.

"Yay!" Asriel cheered. He grabbed Chara's hand and ran into the house with Chara. He looked back at them as he took them along and smiled gleefully. "The house isn't that different Chara, so you should know where everything is-"

"I guess they do, even without RESETTING." a voice in the house hissed at Chara and Asriel. The voice sounded a bit angry.

Asriel and Chara stood in place in the middle of the house as they both heard the strange, but familiar, voice from somewhere Asgore and Toriel entered the house after the other two while Chara and Asriel looked around the house confused, where the voice came from. The two guardians looked at the confused children, when the voice talked once more.

"Relax. It's just me. I hope you don't mind Asgore, but I brought over the children as well." Steps from the living room somehow echoed quietly as the tall skeleton man. Gaster. He even had the same black trench coat on that he had on when he met Chara. He walked over to Asgore with his hand behind his back. "They're downstairs near the barrier playing around."

Asgore looked down at the two children in front of him, one human and one of his own. He then looked behind him at Toriel and gave a small nod. She gave a small nod back at him and then cleared her throat to get Asriel and Chara's attention.

"How about you two go down and meet Mr. Gaster's children?" Toriel suggested to the children. It gave Asriel a smile, but Chara a moment to think.

 _Gaster never had any children last time. He never had any love interest either._ Chara thought in their head, bouncing around ideas of what the scientist could have done to change. _What could he have done to get two little brats? What the hell is he planning? Does it have to do with what he told me when we met? The healing thing that he used on me?_

Chara looked back at Gaster and made a look at him before they walked over to the stairs. They turned around to look at the skeleton man once again. He just gave them a simple smile. Maybe a crazed one at the least. Chara clicked their tongue and stomped down the stairs without Asriel. They put their hand into a fist and smacked the wall. They pulled their arm back to their side and lowered their head. Chara sighed as they brought their head back up and continued walking until they started to hear voices.

They stopped walking and listened to the voices that talked back to each other. Chara took a few more steps, coming close to the corner. They turned the corner and saw two children skeletons playing. They were almost the same, but with the exceptions of some differences. One of them was shorter than Chara's height and wore a blue sweatshirt. The other one was a bit taller, but not drastically, than the first and wore an orange shirt.

"hey bro, what d'ya want to play now?" the shorter one asked his brother. The tall one thought for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE. IT'S JUST NICE THAT HE LET US OUT OF CORE FOR ONCE." he said to his brother. The brother nodded.

"i don't think he's a very good man though. remember, he said that he took blood samples from someone. using a syringe and their clothing. trying to figure out what humans are made of. that's what the machine is for." the shorter one tried to explain.

Chara took a step forward before being distracted by something or someone behind them. They turned around to see Asriel who just finished walking down the stairs, almost looking like he was panting just from walking down two sets of stairs.

"Took you long enough." Chara said to him. They turned around to watch the brothers again, but only one of them was present near what the monsters call the barrier. "What the heck." They turned to Asriel, but he was facing the other way, greeting someone. The one who disappeared.

"hey. nice to meet ya." The skeleton said to Asriel. The skeleton put out a hand in front of Asriel.

"You too. My name's Asriel. What's yours?" Asriel shook the hand. A farting like sound came from the two. "Wha-?"

"hehe. the ol' whoopie cushion in the hand trick never gets old." The skeleton put his hands to his side. "the name's sans. sans the skeleton." Sans looked at Chara and smiled. "my bro over there and i were playing until y'all got here. his name's papyrus."

"SANS?" Papyrus walked over to the group. "YOU DISAPPEARED ON ME AGAIN." Chara looked behind her at the taller skeleton. On closer inspection, the skeleton was very close to Chara's height, almost looking like he was the same height as them.

"sorry pap." Sans said to his brother. "i promise you won't get outta my sight anymore."

Chara took a second look at Sans and Papyrus. Something was a bit familiar about the two brothers. It was the same feeling from before. The same feeling from the patch of golden flowers, the scarf in Snowdin, and the two ghosts in Waterfall. The vision of the darkness and even the time they saw their own past. Everything was similar to theses two. Chara gasped and moved back a few steps when they looked at Sans and Papyrus.

"ST... STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BIT BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I... I PROMISE..."

"welp. i'm going to grillby's... papyrus, do you want anything?"

Sans and Papyrus's voices rung throughout Chara's head. Unlike the visions, the voices almost scared Chara. So much that they thought about _it._ Killing everyone in the Underground. Starting with the skeleton bastard.

* * *

 **I would appreciate if you all would review. Criticism included.**


	6. Made Of Sin

**So I believe that there will be at least three more chapters left. I have no idea.**

 **CHAPTER 6: Made Of Sin.**

* * *

"There we are." Gaster said, putting the new bed on the floor with his powers by flicking his finger in one motion. It was placed to the right side of the room while the other bed sat at the left side of the room. The two beds were at both sides of the closet in the room.

He had gone over to the Dreemurr's home for three different reasons. The first was to bring over a similar bed to the one that Asriel sleeps on at the house. The bed was going to be for Chara, but Gaster had been a bit hesitant on it. Yes, the king wanted Chara to feel comfortable while they stayed here, but they could easily leave if they killed any of the boss monsters in there way and go through the barrier. Gaster didn't like the idea of Chara staying in the Underground, especially with the king and Queen.

The second was to keep an eye on Chara and try and theorize what they were up to. Gaster was caught staring at them one of the times and given a dirty look as well. He had took mental notes on their behavior, but the skeleton still couldn't figure out what they were planning. The child could have decided to be nice for all he knows. Gaster didn't like any of what Chara did, including acting _nicely_.

The third was because of his two nagging experiments. S.A. and P.A. The experimental names were short for human fonts up above. S.A being for Sans and P.A being short for Papyrus. Those two children experiments nagged Gaster to take them out of the CORE. Though, the two were also playing the parts of Pawns at the moment. Gaster wanted to see if Chara would kill the two children. He hoped Chara would.

Gaster looked behind himself at Asgore and Toriel who stood outside the room watching. He made a believable smile toward the two parents.

"There you are, your majesty." Gaster put his arms behind his back as he walked forward to talk to the two Dreemurrs.

"Thank you Wing Ding." Asgore said to the skeleton. Gaster nodded to him.

"You are most certainly welcome." The scientist fiddled with his fingers behind his back as he thought back to Chara. The thoughts of the human child made him think of terrible outcomes for the Underground and so he gritted his teeth to endure the thoughts. "Are you really sure... about Chara staying with you two and your son? I could have the child stay with S.A.-Sans, Papyrus and I at the CORE."

"Nonsense W! You have helped us all. I'd say you deserve time off." Asgore gave Gaster a friendly smile, but the skeleton only frowned in return.

"I'll get my time off... once I figure a way to free all of the monsters." Gaster nodded at Asgore and Toriel. "Excuse me." He pushed aside a confused Dreemurrs and walked toward the stairs.

Gaster looked at his wrist that had two bands on it and readjusted them. The two were almost like watches, except it actually watches the pulses of Sans and Papyrus. They had a small black screen on each band that shows the pulses. One of the screens were outlined in blue and the other in orange to signify which of the brother's pulses he would be observing at the time.

Gaster sighed as he laid his darkened eyes upon the screens, seeing that the pulses of Sans and Papyrus were fine. Gaster clenched his hand into a fist.

"Damn." The scientific skeleton said to himself as he lost his resolve. His voice grew raspy and deep. "I might as well finish the project soon if Chara won't show the king that humans are a threat. Soon... I need to finish it soon." He grabbed a phone out from inside his trench coat pocket and put it to his ear. He tried to get his normal voice back as he did. "Alphys, I need you to gather more data on the project. I'll be over there once I'm done here. Once you are done with gathering data, set it on my desk and leave. You won't be needed for anything else." He shoved the phone into his pocket and walked toward the stairs.

* * *

Chara looked skeptical at Sans from the wall they sat at. They had decided not to play with Papyrus, Sans and Asriel and told the three that they would only watch. So they sat at the wall near the barrier and continued to watch the others play. Chara sighed. They were getting mad after what happened. After they saw a different Sans and Papyrus. The things they heard the different skeletons say.

 _Why the hell am I seeing visions?_

 _What the hell are they?_

 _What the hell do they mean?_

 _IT MAKES NO DAMN SENSE!_

Chara smacked the wall behind them with their fist as they thought to themself. They were angry of what they couldn't piece together. Papyrus, Sans and Asriel looked over at Chara from where they were playing. The group of three looked at each other and talked quietly before one of them went and walked toward Chara. Sans slid down the wall plopping himself right next to them. He sighed.

"you alright?" he asked the human. Chara seemed to ignore the skeleton for a short while before looking up from the floor at him.

"Yeah..." they answered. Chara then looked back down, sulking.

"i know that expression. that's the expression of someone who's depressed. sadness. you miss your family." Sans stated. He was very observant of others as it might seem. Chara shot up and looked over at the skeleton. "i... i recognized it from gaster's newer expressions. i think he misses someone too, just like you do." Chara looked at him. That's all the information they needed.

 _That expression huh?_ Chara thought to themself as they stood up. _Wow. Everytime I hear more about Gaster... it reminds me of my life. It's almost pitiful. Heh. Almost. Mine wasn't even thinking of my old life. It was trying to figure out how to murder Gaster without anybody knowing it was me and surprisingly, Gaster thought of the same idea only towards me. Funny._

Chara gave Sans a reassuring smile. "What were you three playing over there?"

Sans smiled back and walked toward Papyrus and Asriel with the human. The two saw Papyrus and Asriel play a kind of rock, paper, scissors in the meantime while they waited for Sans to come back.

"that _tag_ game you played with the prince before." Sans told Chara. The skeleton and human walked over to the others just before the sound of loud footprints. They were startled by the set of footprints. They gritted their teeth.

"Sans. Papyrus. We're leaving. Now." Gaster. He marched down the stairs like he was in charge with a frown. He looked at Chara and shot them a look, just like from when they came to the house. "We've gotten what we came here for taken care of, so it's time to go. Now."

The two skeleton brothers walked slowly forward towards their creator as if they were depressed. They looked down until they stopped. Sans and Papyrus looked at each other and then at Asriel and Chara simultaneously. The two looked at each other. Sans looked back at Chara and ran toward them. Chara flinched as they were hugged tightly by one of the skeleton brothers. Sans.

"Wha-?" Chara tried to speak as they were hugged.

"remember, people care about you. see ya. i won't forget." Sans pulled from the hug and gave Chara a smile. "don't change."

The skeleton ran over to Papyrus and looked up at Gaster. The scientist gave his creation a sick expression of hatred and wrath. Gaster turned around with his arms behind his back and stomped violently up the stairs. Papyrus and Sans held hand as they followed him up the stairs. Chara and Asriel watched as the skeleton family soon disappeared out of their sight up the stairs.

Chara thought to themself. _Don't change huh? Hehehe._ Chara giggled making Asriel look at them curiously. _That will be really easy._ They looked at Asriel and put on a smile. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

They took Asriel's hand and took him up the stairs to see Asgore and Toriel having a small conversation about Gaster... who was waiting with a fake smile at the door with Sans and Papyrus behind him. Asgore walked over to the two children and gave both a bouquet of buttercup flowers. The furry boss monster said something to Chara and Asriel, but the human child didn't hear anything the king had said to them. They were focused on the scientist. Gaster looked over at Chara and sighed as Toriel walked over to the tall skeleton and gave him a camera. Asgore and Toriel walked behind Chara and Asriel. Gaster held the camera and a bright light flashed at the new family. The human had their face buried in the flowers that were given to them and didn't even look at the camera. But they had on a smile. A psychotic one.

 _I'll make sure you have a painful death Gaster. The most painful one you can get. And I know two imaginary people that can help me. **Hatred**. **Agony**. I order you two to reawaken..._


	7. Imaginary Differences

**This chapter is a bit interesting to say the least. I also know that Chara doesn't have any imaginary friends or anything whatsoever.**

 **I've just wanted to say that before we get started here.**

 **CHAPTER 7: Imaginary Differences**

* * *

Chara stood in the middle of the bedroom and studied the whole room, as they looked around. The room was almost exactly the same as the room in the Ruins, but with one difference. It had the toy box, a closet, a couple of stuffed animals, even a shelf with some objects inside. The main difference was that there was one more bed in the room. One for Asriel. The other bed was for the fallen human. The king had requested a bed that looked exactly like the bed his son slept in. And so, the Royal scientist wanted to use a new cloning magic that he had made, similar to the magic Gaster had made artificially for the skeletons.

A calm and satisfying aura washed over Chara. They were speechless inside the room. The emotions they felt were confusing to them. Whatever Chara was feeling, they hadn't felt anything like it before in their life. It was a new feeling that the human didn't know whether to like or hate. It was because of Chara being with something that they never obtained in their life before they went up Mt. Ebott. Something they never obtained because of the time they spent with their imaginary friends of **Hatred** and **Agony**.

"This..." Chara thought to themself as they stood in the bedroom. "... this is what having a family... feels like, isn't it?"

"Yeah Chara!" The human child turned around to find Asriel at the door. "It feels awesome, doesn't it?" Chara gave him a bright smile and nodded, just to please him. "Come on Chara! Mom baked you a pie!" Asriel ran from the door to his monster parents in the other room, getting the pie on the table.

Chara sighed, releasing their fake smile and embracing the past of **Hatred** and **Agony**. The past that the human threw away. They created several imaginary friends, just to see what would become of them. The imaginaries were created by Chara the few days before they left the orphanage. The imaginaries were a form of government that Chara controlled over dictatorship for ideas on what they would do to others. They had discarded most until their favorites remained. **Hatred** and **Agony**. The two imaginary friends weren't necessary anymore, but Chara was bored and needed a plan. The imaginaries made it a bit weird to be around others when they were back in the orphanage, but that just made the human creepy. That's why when someone called the human a schizophrenic behind their back, the person _disappeared_ several days later

Before, Chara usually imagined them, they just appeared in the human's vision. Though now, Chara thought to activate the imaginaries once again to figure out the new plan. They also didn't want to waste time in the Underground by talking to the imaginaries while being around others. To make sure they didn't waste any time, they thought about where they could go away from everything. Chara soon got an idea that would give them more than enough time to talk to the imaginary friends. They probably would be against being slaves once more, but Chara had an idea to have the two imaginaries work for the human again.

The human closed their eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. Threw the power of DETERMINATION, they were pulled to the SAVE screen. A black abyss with only one small word in front of the human. SAVE. Thought Chara couldn't SAVE, as the word was unhighlighted. They knew that they took a one way trip back and RESET already. Thanks to Gaster. Two white silhouettes appeared in between the SAVE and Chara. Two bickering silhouettes.

 **"We need to kill the damn scientist. That fucking bastard needs to get what's coming to him."** One of the silhouettes argued. Chara already knew which one it was. The one with wrath and hate. The imaginary friend that hated everyone equally. Chara's favorite imaginary.

 **"It doesn't even matter anymore. We should just go with our original plan. Let us die. Let us get it over with it."** The next silhouette was too obvious. The one who thought everything should end with death. The goth side of Chara.

Chara watched as the one looked to the side depressingly while the other flailed her arms around in **Agony's** face furiously. It was all hilarious to Chara, and before they even knew it, they were laughing up a storm. **Agony** and **Hatred** looked over at the giggling Devil Child. Hatred gritted her teeth and marched angrily toward the child. Chara put their hand up and made a hand position to snap their fingers. This action Chara took made **Hatred** flinch. The girl lowered their head and looked at the bottomless ground where all of them stood.

"You know what could happen if you go against me, so don't." Chara threatened. **Agony** looked at Chara depressingly and sighed.

 **"We should have died. You don't need to live right now."** Chara nodded at her statement.

"I know. Right now, I have two things I wanna do. And the two things are perfect for you two to help me with. Making someone kill some large numbers of humans and possibly break the Underground barrier," the human looked at **Hatred** , who had perked his interest up, "and make someone disappear without a trace." Chara then looked at **Agony** and the boy looked back at Chara with the expression the imaginaries usually had. _'We'll do anything you want'_ expression. Chara smirked. "You two in for the last job?"

 **"What are their names kid?"** The anger of the girl had subsided, but only perhaps for a few minutes to keep her entertained.

"Asriel and W. D. Gaster. Both monsters, with one being an overly nice kid and the other being a bastard." Chara sighed. "I wanna make his death last. I wanna make sure he remembers me. The demon who answers when people call it's name." The human put their hand into a fist just thinking about the monster.

 **"Kill this Gastah and control Asriel and make him a serial murderer. Sounds good." Hatred** gave out a little laugh before smirking at Chara.

 **"We'll take care of making a plan and you do... your thing."** **Agony** gave a small smile at the human.

Chara nodded and closed their eyes. There was a loud screech as Chara was about to be dragged back to reality, with lights blurring and reality becoming distorted as they arrived back in the Underground. Back to Asriel and Chara's room. Chara opened their eyes to find a glare in their eyes. They held up their hand to cover a light burning in their eye.

"Chara? Where did you-Chara!" Asriel hugged the human tightly as Chara tried to figure out a way out of the hug. Chara put down their hand as they adjusted their eyes. "I didn't know where you were, but I was gonna tell you that mom baked you a pie! Come on!" The human looked strangely at Asriel as he pulled away from the hug and ran elsewhere. The conversation was different from the first one, and Chara didn't even want to time travel.

The human took a step and noticed that their legs were shaking. It was random that they noticed that of all things and not the blood running down their nails and some blood dripping down from their nose. Chara was a horrible sight. Their hair was wacky and messed up and dark circles under their eyes that made it seem as if they hadn't slept in weeks.

They used a bit too much DETERMINATION for someone who just made their imaginary friends in the SAVE screen. Keeping them in their forms were hard enough, but not compared to the power the child had to use to keep the imaginaries in there.

Chara walked slowly out of the door and toward the whole Dreemurr family. They were a friendly bunch, for a royal family. The family was friendly, more friendly than the family far ever needed to be. The Underground now knows about the new human, making the Underground full of hope. That would seem as if Asgore was just doing this to get people to be on his side and not rebel, but he never acted anything like that at all. He was actually nice to Chara, something they have never known.

Though the human child didn't know something else either.

MERCY.

Chara walked to their beautiful wooden square table with gold engraved around the edges and in the direct center, making it's worth increase with every glance the human makes at it. The Dreemurr king had said something to the human child, but there was no sound that Chara heard. They just sat down on one the new smooth chair and the others sat down right after Chara. There were four plates, each being assigned to one of the sides of the table with a large piece of pie on the plate. Chara looked at the entire family. Two words exited the human's mouth. The phrase was common above, but Chara didn't really know what they meant.

 _"Thank you."_

* * *

 **So, I will probably have two more chapters in the next two weeks just to really finish what I've started. After that, I'll probably work on something else Undertale related.**


	8. Finale Part I: Erase

**So here we are. Part one.**

 **The chapter is also extra long, just because I didn't know how long it would take everything.**

 **CHAPTER 8: Finale Part I: Erase**

* * *

"Okay, Chara, are you ready? Do your creepy face!"

Chara nodded at the friendly monster Asriel and prepared their so called, creepy face. The creepy face was one the many things Asriel had learned from Chara in the amount of time the human had stayed with the Dreemurrs. It was around the time when Chara fed buttercup flowers to the king that Asriel started to get used to the adopted human's personality.

It had been exactly six months since they last saw the royal scientist at all. It has also been six months since they had heard from their little pawns. Were the two really still planning out everything? It didn't really need to take that long to finish either of the plans Chara was going to execute. The Demon Child had met up with their slaves once or twice every month, but they hadn't asked Hatred and Agony were close to finishing their project. The human released a sigh from within.

As Chara made their mouth smile, they felt a hot, burning pressure on their face. Something... was different. They didn't open their eyes, but yet they felt pleasure in opening their eyes. They tried to stop smiling, but yet their smile stretched out across their face madly. They looked straight at someone who was smiling back. The monster from six months ago. With a red scarf in his hand.

They tried to move out of their position of madness, but couldn't. They were only able watch from an unfamiliar perspective. The long hallway the two were in was well recognized by Chara. It was one of the many places the human had traveled through to make it to, what Chara called, New Home. The human called this place, Judgment Hall. Where they were being judged for every single action. Or at least the person Chara was seeing out of was being judged.

"that expression on your face. that's the expression of... hang on." The skeleton's smile dropped, but almost immediately appeared as he laughed at Chara's host and his eyes seemed to disappear entirely. "that expression on your face. that's the expression of a dirty brother killer. a dirty mother killer. a dirty... well, you get the point kiddo. that's why you have that knife after all. i watched you kill every single one of them. and so, i am here to judge you appropriately."

The host's arm rose and pointed their knife right at Sans. The host had similar clothes to Chara and Asriel. Stripped, but not the same color. At that moment, the host released a laugh that brought Chara back to their world.

 **THE NEW MISSION. WE NEVER FORGOT. IT IS COMPLETE.**

Asriel fell over onto the dirt ground backward with the camera as Chara heard the combined voice. A combination of Hatred and Agony's voice. They had been contacting Chara ever since they fell down into the Underground. Ever since Chara had RESET into coming back to there. Chara sometimes thanked their Gaster for telling them all about their power they had. They would abuse the power more, but they were only able to muster enough DETERMINATION to RESET and give DETERMINATION to Hatred and-

Chara blinked. The messages they got. The visions were because the human gave the imaginaries DETERMINATION. They sent messages from the past, and possibly the future, to have Chara notice something. They gritted their teeth with a single thought.

 _I'm the one supposed to be in control. I'm the one who is supposed to own the DETERMINATION. The two better have a plan. Now._

Asriel got back up and scratched the back of his head, as he faced Chara again. The human removed the tension from themself and gave a surprised expression back at the monster. The monster giggled from his fall. Asriel looked at the camera the was still in his grasp and gasped.

"Oh! Wait! I had the lens cap on..." Asriel took the small, black lens off of the sleek camera and aimed it once again at Chara. Chara on the other hand, created a smile in between a happy smile and their own creepy smile. "What!? You're not gonna do it again...?" Chara lowered their head and shook it sideways as slow as they could. "Come on, quit tricking me!" Chara and Asriel laughed together as Asriel shut down the camera.

Chara thought to themself and twiddled their thumbs behind their back. They sighed as the words came out of their mouth. "I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back for dinner, so don't worry about me." Asriel tilted his head and wondered what his sibling wanted from him. The human knew he would be much interested if they said something like that, so good thing that they didn't have to really give anything away about their plans.

"Alright then. I'll go tell mo-" They cut him off.

"How about we keep my walk a secret?" Chara told him harshly. Their voice was sharp and cold as they reached secret. He raised an eyebrow, but nodded slowly.

"A-alright. I can try my best. I can tell her that we're out playing or something like that." Asriel told them.

They smirked.

Chara knew that somehow, the prince was bound to do what they asked. The human had more than earned his trust at countless things. He didn't even care that much about being called a cry baby from time to time to have them get what they want. Chara makes sure that anybody else isn't in the room, or anything like that. Chara always makes sure someone isn't watching them. Always.

They smiled and immediately ran off. They wanted to finish the mission as quickly as they could.

* * *

They ran until they started to sweat. The heat. They were finally at Hotlands. They paused as they took in the heat. Chara giggled. A metal dome could be seen from where Chara stood beside huge rocks. They walked forward a little and they saw the huge building. The CORE.

Before Chara could walk down, they needed to go see **Hatred** and **Agony** first. They closed their eyes tightly and brought themself to the SAVE screen with both of them standing ready to inform the determined human.

 **"Our two plans are ready, my creator." Agony** said to Chara.

"Took you two long enough." Chara hissed.

 **Hatred** took a few steps forward toward the child. **"We don't have enough time to talk, but we think we'll be able to ERASE Gastah from existence. No one will remember him if we do this. We can talk to you when the time is ready."**

Chara nodded and closed their eyes to bring them back to the real world. I hate them. Telling me what to do... Pricks.

* * *

Chara walked down the path toward The CORE. They had never been in there before, so they wouldn't know the way around to find and kill Gaster. Luckily, that was before. They traveled there in the past. When they learned about determination. Save points. They were taught about it when they came to meet Gaster in the last reset.

The cold air made Chara shiver. Something was different though. Something changed. Chara shook the thought off, but they knew something was wrong. They kept walking through the CORE to Gaster's laboratory. With every single step they took, it got colder and colder. The air was freezing. Either the air conditioners were turned all the way up to counter Hotlands heat, or something else.

"Demon." The voice was strong and the air got even colder. Cold enough that when Chara would breath, puffs of air could be seen. "Don't you know how to greet the future savior of the Underground. Turn around. And prepare to die."

Before Chara was able to react to what they had just heard, a blue aura covered the child and they were lifted up from the ground and turned around without any control of what they were doing. W. D. Gaster stared at Chara, and they stared back. The human knew that this was it for the scientist. They were going to kill him some how. ERASE as the other two called it.

Chara was flung back to a wall next to one of the many research tables with bottles of liquid on them. There was even an experimenting table with cuffs on them to hold people down. The wall was freezing cold, even colder than the air here. Chara wasn't able to do much, being stuck to the wall from Gaster's telekinesis or something, expect for watching as the skeleton walked slowly toward them, with one hand in front of him and the other behind his back.

Chara needed to at least be able to move their hand, then they might be able to fight the skeleton. They were always prepared, as they kept a knife in their pocket, but they looked around, just in case there were any better weapons for taking on Gaster. There was one. A bigger weapon that they ever hoped for, but it was a bit far away. On one of experimenting tables.

 _Damn._

Gaster snapped his fingers with the hand that was held out, holding Chara to the wall. The snap rang through The CORE. A gigantic skull, possibly of a goat or something similar, floated right by Gaster's side. The scientist took a few steps forward and the, skull moved into the new empty space, looking directly into Chara's demonic eyes. It's mouth opened and a light slowly flicker inside and began to grow in brightness. Though, the human already knew about it from the last timeline. This was a Gaster Blaster.

"After this, Demon Child," Gaster spoke up, "I'll take your soul. I will obtain all of the power in the world. I will become a god. I will be the one to bring the humans to their knees. I will-"

 **INTERRUPT HIM. HE'S FOCUSED ON HIS POWER AND NOT ON YOU ENTIRELY.**

Chara let a giggle out of their mouth, causing Gaster to stop his speech.

"You know that this was your downfall, right? Last timeline, you told me all about DETERMINATION. The DETERMINATION that you took from my clothes. The ones when we first met. Mom told me that she took my clothing, so, she gave it to you. For your selfish research."

Gaster growled at Chara and took a step toward the blaster. He was focusing his hatred upon them, instead of focusing on his power. He focused on Chara, letting go of his telekinesis power and the blue aura around the human disappeared. Even though the blaster was still there... The Demon Child was free to cause pain.

Chara ran past the Gaster Blaster, just in the nick of time, as the blaster released a blue blaze of light. They didn't look back, but Gaster yelled something at the human. They didn't hear what he yelled at them, instead, all they heard was the loud sounds of new G Blasters zooming right toward the Demon Child. Chara didn't care and focused all of their strength onto getting the hatchet. One of them drifted in front of the human, causing them to stop in their tracks. It opened up it's mouth, but they moved swiftly and jumped on top of it. The Gaster Blaster released it's devastating blast and sound as the child jumped off.

The table was right there, just about their height. Just in front of them was a grey table with the blood and cuffs. And the hatchet. Chara didn't wonder how the blood got there, or why he was testing on others, they just cared about the weapon they needed to fight Gaster with. Chara could hear the charging sound of some of the Gaster Blasters in the background, so they needed to hurry. Chara quickly jumped over the table, collected the hatchet, and then landed on the floor, scraping their knee. The blasters immediately destroyed the table, exposing the wounded Chara.

They had done what they needed done. They took out a small knife from their pocket, a very similar knife to what was used to murder some of the people at the orphanage. In their left hand, Chara slid the knife down to the bare edge of the hilt and in their right, they gripped the hatchet tightly. The human giggled and turned around, to stare at an angry Gaster. There was a word that rang inside Chara's head. A single word.

 _ **ERASE**_

* * *

 **I was barely able to put all of this in, so there will either be two chapters or a chapter and an epilogue. I decided that I wouldn't leave this hanging, so I promise that I will finish.**


	9. Finale Part II: Demon and Monster

**Anyway... We got one more chapter peeps!**

 **CHAPTER 9: Finale Part II: Demon and Monster**

* * *

The two stood across from each other, Gaster with an expression of rage in his eyes and Chara with a familiar smile. None of them had moved for a straight five minutes, giving both the annoyance of dead silence in the large, dark grey room. Nothing was moving, making it seem like time had slowed down to a halt. They were in the middle of the gigantic room, about fifty feet apart, which was almost one whole half of the room's length. The room was scattered with with broken pieces of scientific experimental bottles and drugs. Obliterated objects were also in the mix of the messed up room. It was one chaotic sight. A sight that Chara longed to see in their life before they die.

The Demon Child knew that they didn't want to die here of all places. To summarize their thoughts, they didn't want to die yet. The child had thoughts of everything that had happened. Orphanage. Murder. Fallen. Asriel. Gaster. Chara thought nothing, but those words. Those words are what had brought them to this point in time. Standing right across someone they never thought they would fight. Of all people, they thought it would be the king to try and kill them. But they figured out how nice he was in the last timeline. And it never got close to that point of anyone trying to kill Chara. At all in the amount of time they were stuck in the Underground.

Gaster wanted Chara's SOUL. He wanted it so badly that when he met Chara in the last timeline, he sacrificed two thirds of his soul to duplicate himself, when he woke up in the current timeline. It didn't work. The two thirds become separate and created two bodies instead of one. And the skeleton's were even worse when he finally saw a flaw in his creations. Emotions. Gaster knew that he made a gamble and it failed badly, but there is still a chance of victory for the scientist.

Chara knew someone had to move, and made the worst possible choice. Trying to make sure Gaster wouldn't be able to stall. They took a small inch forward, something that might not have been noticed if another person would to be fifty feet apart, but Gaster saw this opportunity very seriously. Gaster knew he had to use his full power first. All of the power he had stored inside since they were trapped in the Underground. Though, he did not.

Chara flinched as soon as they took another inch forward and put their arms in front of them in a speedy motion as they saw countless bones flew toward them. Some of the bones weren't close to hitting the human, but the ones that did pshed the Demon Child back. Any of the white blurs that were able to hit Chara, luckily scraped different parts of the body, not causing any severe wounds. They caused blood here and there on the cheek, arms, and legs as the bones took off more than clothing of the human. Chara's green and yellowed shirt was ripped all over. From straight holes in the shirt to parts only to be held with a few threads. And the worst part for the genocidal maniac, their weapons were knocked out of their hands due to the bone attacks.

"Wow. Pathetic. I didn't even use anything close to a _special attack_. If you're that weak, just give me your SOUL. We wouldn't have to go through the process of this battle."

Chara put their arms to the theirs side and made a face as they spit blood onto the floor. With their right arm, they wiped their mouth clean of any visual evidence that they had blood on their mouth, though it didn't help that there were still scratches on the Demon Child's face. They put their arm back and made a little grin directly toward Gaster who hadn't moved from his spot when he summoned his almost endless bone attack. They could tell he has more power at his disposal. He was playing a little game with Chara.

"I would, but I ain't interested in dying..." Chara was able to say through gasping between every word. _Yet_ , they finished in their head. _**Hatred**. **Agony**. Whenever you guys are ready, give me a fucking plan!_

In both of the opposite corners of their eyes were the weapons. The hatchet was to their right, surrounded by crushed up bits of tables and glass and other liquid. To the left was their signature knife. It got jumbled up with some other debris from Gaster's bone attack. They needed one of those weapons in order to kill the scientist. Chara sprinted into action.

The skeleton hissed. "Run, Demon… Run."

Gaster raised his hand to the grey ceiling and then pointed it toward Chara. His next attack was about to be unleashed. Just as Chara saw his movement, they stopped running and stared at Gaster. The human wanted to see the attack coming if they wanted any chance to dodge the attacks. This time, two different colored type of bones flew right at the Demon Child's face. Orange and Blue type of bones.

 **YOU HAVE TO MOVE THROUGH THE ORANGE ONES, BUT YOU HAVE TO STOP FOR THE BLUE BONES.**

Chara found this odd that the bones were different, but their psychotic personality took on the challenge. The bones were flying toward them in all kinds of motions. Some flew at them horizontally, others vertically or diagonally and everything in between. The colored bones flew toward Chara, making it look like there would be no way to stop what was rushing directly at the human child. Though, the human heard their inner demons cry out to them. They gave two hints on how to dodge the bones. Well, not exactly dodge the bones.

There was were bones everywhere rushing toward Chara from the other side of the room, running in a sort of pattern for orange and blue. Unfortunately for the human, the bones were too close apart to just step out of the way and had to have almost perfect timing to dodge.

They waited for the bones to hit them and watched in amazement as the blue bone went right through them. Some to the neck and the legs. They didn't do anything. Chara moved into an orange bone and grinned. Gaster and human both knew that he wouldn't be able to use the same trick again.

Chara swiftly moved through several of the orange bones and waited as a few of the blue bones passed through them. They needed the weapons now. They darted toward the knife to their left with haste, while stopping every now and then for the blue ones to phase right through them. Even with the small distraction of bones, Chara got to the wreckage that covered the knife. Shattered glass. Multiple experimenting tools. And a few pieces of metal from some of the Gaster Blasters trying to kill the human. The mess had to be ignored for the moment, as they needed to move very quickly to be ready for the skeleton's next attack.

"I can't afford to play your game any longer Demon!" The calm, but striking voice yelled to Chara from across the room. "DIE."

Chara moved their hand into the scattered mess, while getting cut by some of the glass and random metal. They couldn't exactly know where the knife was, as they were instead watching Gaster ready himself. They grinned and grasped something in leather. The knife was back in their possession.

The skeleton snapped his finger and multiple Gaster Blasters appeared at his side. He motioned them forward toward Chara, just as they pulled out their hand. The blasters flew with incredible speed and wasted no time firing endless light at the human while they were following them. With every single step Chara took to get closer and closer to Gaster, grew the likeliness of getting shot by the G Blasters. They moved left and right with every step, to make the blasters think of where they might be next. It was a good plan so far, and Chara made it toward Gaster without getting hit once by the blasters.

He waved his hand to use some sort of magic when Chara sliced the skeleton sideways, cutting the trench coat he was wearing at the time. Pieces of bone scattered upon the floor like blood and in between the bones, the insides of the bones leaked a fluid of red and the skeleton sank to his legs and let his arms drop down to his side. Chara gasped at seeing that he was bleeding something close to blood, or even a copy of DETERMINATION.

"Heh. You got me. Though, this ain't over. I haven't even begun to try and hurt you."

Gaster stood right back up and snapped his fingers. Chara felt a familiar blue aura wash over their human body and looked to down to see themself starting to hover over the floor. The only thing that the child could do was brace for an impact so extreme from the skeleton. The scientist smirked as he violently threw his right arm outward toward a wall and the human followed the movement of the arm and was thrown into the wall. There was a crack that came from their left arm.

The human knew what they had to do in order to win against Gaster. However, their next plan wouldn't exactly let Chara go unharmed.

They were barely able to open their eyes and see Gaster pull them back to the middle of the room with the same magic powers. They spit out a tooth in the direction of the skeleton. It only bounced off of the bony skull of him and fell to the floor, making a small tap. His grin had broke and he had a frown stuck on his face because of Chara. Gaster soon repeated the motion from before and the small human was crushed into the wall just like before, but they instead let out a loud cry that echoed throughout the CORE.

Someone's attention was needed.

This action was repeated more and more, though each time was much more violent than the last. Chara was weakened badly from the last throw into the same wall that was now destroyed from getting knocked into it countless times, but one thing they knew for certain, is that someone would be arriving just in time to see the scientist for what he was. And his newest and latest experiment with DETERMINATION.

Chara was in a great room with only one actual thing in it. The rest of the room was unseen and couldn't be seen by anyone for that matter. They looked up at an endless ceiling while they rested by a machine of great size that reached up into the endless ceiling. It was a sight to be amazed at, if you didn't have a broken arm and leg and you weren't being killed by a skeleton. You'd be having one nice day. If not, you would be having one bad time. As Chara looked through the broken wall to see Gaster, they held onto their left arm with their right and waited for him to tower over the human.

Gaster did what the human thought he would do and a little bit more than needed. He picked up the human by the neck and held them out over an endless pit that stretched out as far as the eye could see.

"This is my next creation. It is perfect. It transcends into DETERMINATION. Everything. With this, I can have everything. Everything that will or has existed. Now I'll kill you-"

Gaster's speech was cut short by a snap of fingers and Chara being covered in blue. They were ripped from his grasp and lifted in the air to see their little hero.

 **"don't touch my friend!"**

Sans spoke as clearly as he possibly could as tears ran down his face and onto the floor. On the inside, Chara was smiling, because they knew that they had the best view in the entire world. Entire Multiverse, just to watch someone die. They felt as if time slowed down exactly when Sans pushed Gaster into the abyss with all of his anger.

Everything was done, but yet, it wasn't over. For, as soon as the skeleton was pushed into the pit, Chara's vision was destroyed by numbers and coding. Values of different kinds. But all of that coding didn't bother the human at all. Because now, they had completed their goal of eradication. A goal of **ERASING**. There was going to be tons of differences after the human would only wake up in their bed after word.

 _ **Though now...**_

 _ **No one would remember...**_

 _ **A man who spoke in hands...**_

* * *

 **Good job if you made it this far! We have one more chapter to come out, so just bare with me here.**


	10. Finale Part III: END

**And so we end.**

 **CHAPTER 10: Finale Part III: END**

* * *

No monster in the entire Underground that Chara asked remembered a skeletal man named W. D. Gaster. The child had gone around entire Underground asking multiple questions about the royal scientist whereabouts, but left only with the same strange expression of trying to figure out who the human was talking about. They had even asked their own family about Gaster, but each family member wondered the same as the rest of the Underground. Though, if they were to ask about the royal scientist, it would seem that someone named Alphys took the job. Even though no one was able to give Chara a good answer, they were happy with the results.

Chara sat down at the table with their monster brother to the right side of them at the table. The two children waited for their mother to place down a plate of butterscotch cinnamon in front of them. They weren't exactly having the best time, as their sibling forced Chara to celebrate the day that the human fell down into the Underground. Though, they were able to endure any surprises that might happen, just because they don't have to worry about anything else.

Except for one thing.

Chara gave a smile to their mother as she placed down two plates of butterscotch cinnamon, instead of just one single plate. One for Asriel and the other for the human. Toriel gave a small smile back to their child and placed two forks with the plates for the children. She stepped back and turned around in the direction of the hallway.

"Your father had told me, to tell you 'Good morning', and 'I hope you have a wonderful day today'." Toriel said, with her own impression of Asgore with her chest puffed out as she walked down the hallway and into her room, out of sight.

Chara freed themself from the burden to smile and looked back at their plate. They sighed, slipping their fork into their hand slowly. They picked up the utensil and waved it around like they would a knife. The human stuck the fork in the middle of the piece of pie violently, making the table shake. Asriel looked over to his human sibling, with a sad look on his face.

"I-I'm sorry Chara. For doing this..." The monster tried to find the words as he twiddled his thumbs in his lap.

"Pathetic party?" Chara gave a look at Asriel, but had no intention of making him sad. "Meh. I don't exactly understand what this shitty thing is supposed to represent, but-"

"I wanted to have us have something that our parents can remember you by. A happy moment-"

"Before the hurricane comes, and wipes their human away." Chara said, finishing their brother's thought. "It's weird. Everything. Once I die, they can be happy. They'll be free to... do whatever. Create another war. Find peace between the two races." Their thoughts tailed off and out of their mouth. "Though, that last one wouldn't exactly be the best for anybody. Let's just say that the people up there are crazily differed. Religions. Gangs. Racism."

"Race... ism?" Asriel furrowed his small face confusingly at the unknown word.

Chara snapped back into reality and tried to think of a topic for a conversation. They looked from their brother to the fork stuck in the piece of pie in front of them. The eyes of the human drifted to the inner contents of the piece, that was faced toward the human on the plate. They took the fork out of the pie and cut off the edge of the piece. They stared at the small piece for an amount of time before plopping it into their mouth.

"Holy shit. This is so delicious. It tastes a whole lot different, but it's even better!" Chara's eyes went wide out of the taste of the pie. "How the hell is this so good?" They cut off another piece and stuck it in their mouth right away.

"Really? I liked the one that we had earlier this year. That was worm pie."

To their right, their brother made a few giggles by just reacting alone to Chara's enthusiasm for the pie and put one his own pieces into his mouth. Chara looked over at Asriel and rolled their eyes. The human looked back at their plate with their one lonley piece of pie. Chara growled to themself, slicing of a chunk of the pie. They took the piece and stuck the huge piece into their mouth. Asriel couldn't maintain a smile for too long and started to whimper. Chara got up from their seat and stood behind the brother. They rested their head upon his and hugged him.

"Remember, Asriel, this is for all of monster kind. I will die, for you to be free."

* * *

Chara stood right before the exact center of where everything had started. They had to make sure of something, so they took a step forward. The ground had pieces of text and numbers growing in a small patch. The code here is going bonkers, because of **Hatred** and **Agony**. They're still using bits of Chara's DETERMINATION to keep things from the future here, but once the the skeleton threw his creator into the CORE, the code finally activated to try and fix things.

Chara sighed and dropped to their knees and touched the patch of coding. The code immediately spread apart from the place that the human touched it, showing what the code was trying to fix. A patch of golden flowers. Buttercups. Similar to the ones Chara used to poison their father. The two imaginaries wanted the human to notice the things that they were doing. If this had any relation to Chara, it would have to be-

"This is my grave." The child felt a small tear slowly fall down their face. "Heh."

The human child didn't have anything to do for a long while, so they wanted to look around. They continued from The old, dusty Ruins into Snowdin. A place of winter and frost. Nice people lived in this snowy town, people that cared about the human. In the town was also an abandoned house near the end of Snowdin that had been there since the monsters had first named the town "Snowdin".

The human needed to see one more thing before they gave the imaginaries a piece of their own mind. They ignored all the joys and laughter that greeted them when they entered Snowdin. They didn't like any of it, so they did their best to ignore everything without making it so obvious. Chara kept walking until everyone moved on with their lives and until the human got near the end of Snowdin after the abandoned house.

There was another patch of coding, but near the patch was a little white dog. It was chewing on a piece of... bark from a tree, and looked like it was sleeping at the same time. Chara found the dog interesting, but didn't care much for it. They moved toward the code, knelt down and placed their hand deep in the code. A red scarf was what they saw. They pulled their hand back up and fell backward into the snow.

Their pale skin went cold and the green and yellow shirt went a bit damp from the snow. Chara put a hand on their face and hissed at the thought of the imaginaries.

Chara put their anger in their words. "The damn bastards. I won't let you use _my_ power."

The child made their hand into a fist and threw their arm to their side with part of the human's wrath. Chara closed their eyes to close out the outside world and to open their little imaginary realm. There was no warm or cold wind on their skin, in fact there was no wind at all. This helped tell that Chara was back in the realm. They opened their eyes to find themself standing upward looking at two silhouettes arguing. The silhouettes soon noticed the human after a little amount of time and faced the child. **Hatred** and **Agony's** silhouettes started to shake as Chara put their fingers together, getting ready to snap their fingers.

The human child would erase the two from their mind.

* * *

"I'll get the flowers." Asriel walked slowly out of Chara's sight.

The human sighed deeply as they watched him disappear. They knew that the monster hadn't been doing so well that day. Chara had noticed that he was even looking like he was depressed of what he would need to do. The human knew that they would have to have him do this in order to complete their goal. In the end, he was like putty in their hands. He had the sort of nice personality. They discovered that they didn't need anyone to help with this part, because of him having a nice personality. Afterall, the human already knew how to control people with _"nice"_ personas. People with those kinds of personalities were always easy to make them do what you want.

Chara stood with a dead silence around them outside of New Home to wait for Asriel to get the flowers. There was really nothing else to do. There was nothing to think about, as it all come to an end for them soon. Though, the human had two thoughts. The first, questioning if Asriel would really kill six humans. He's too nice to do anything like that. The second... Was just answered for them.

Slow steps are what made Chara flinch. They didn't turn around to see who it was, but the child already made several observations. It wasn't that heavy kind of footsteps, so it couldn't be Toriel or Asgore. Asriel already left, and they even watched him leave. Then the other question is how someone they didn't notice, came from the end of the Underground. They turned around slowly to see someone in a blue hoodie with bone hands. The one who had saved them.

"so. i read his research papers. i know what you are now. and i remember everything. i can't forget... what had done for _you._ " Sans's voice is deeper and from just the voice, the human could tell that he hadn't slept for a long time. A long time. Maybe since the day Gaster died.

"I-" Chara moved forward and tried to speak, but was interrupted.

"save it... demon. the reason i came here is to tell you. that i remember. now, my world is taking care of my brother. not being some sort of sience experiment. don't take this like a thank you." There was a long pause for the skeleton. "the reason i don't even pummel you to the ground right now? it's because you're already going to die. i don't need to anything else."

The skeleton turned around and faced New home while Chara finally knew what he felt. They started to giggle silently, but couldn't contain the laughter. How they finally understood each other. Everything was finally making sense to Chara. The vision that they saw when they were going to go to see Gaster. That person would have needed to really piss off Sans. The human never saw anyone just like themself. Never.

Chara started to laugh even more, making the skeleton finally turn around to face the human once more.

"Oh, don't worry my dear skeleton!" Chara said with a big grin on their face. "I'm not done playing around with you! Hehe!"

Sans turned around angrily, leaving the _**broken soul**_ where it was.

* * *

 **There we are! The story is complete!**

 **I'm done here.**

 **Review if you want.**


End file.
